


Playing with Kids Dead End

by Dragoness Eclectic (DragonessEclectic)



Series: Stunticon Stories [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: 28 Dead Ends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessEclectic/pseuds/Dragoness%20Eclectic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen-agers street racing in the summer--what could be more ordinary? But who's in that dark maroon Porsche?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Kids Dead End

Three miles west of town, Highway 90 stretched dark and desolate. The only landmark this side of the state line was one lone traffic light at a crossroads. As far as the locals were concerned, the only reason the county had bothered to put a light there was for "revenue enhancement". As far as the local teenagers were concerned, the traffic light existed purely to serve as the starting gate for impromptu road races to the state line, and the convenience store just the other side of it.

The hum of mosquitoes and cicadas was drowned out by the rumble of engines as two cars pulled up to the stoplight. Thad Miller, in his tricked out black Nissan Maxima looked through his open windows at Duoc Phan in his hot-rodded Dodge Barracuda. "Hey, think that antique of yours can even make it to the line without blowing a gasket?" 

Duoc sneered back. "Hey, white boy, how come you don't drive an American car? Bet you a case of Bud your ricer chokes in my dust!"

"You're on! Go on the next green!"

Engines revved--then a third car rolled up beside them at the light, a dark red Porsche. Its engine revved warningly.

Thad looked at the newcomer; his windows were up and heavily tinted. Thad wondered if maybe there was a cute chick driving. "Hold up, Duoc. I think the out-of-towner wants to race!"

"HEY, YOU IN THE PORSCHE!" Thad yelled. 

The passenger side window on the Porsche rolled down a few inches, not enough for Thad to see the driver, but presumably enough for the driver to hear.

"You wanna race us? 'Go' is the next green light, finish line is the state line, and losers buy the winner a case of beer!" Thad yelled at a slightly lower volume over the rumble of engines.

"What an interesting proposition!" answered a cool, definitely male British voice. "However, I do not drink.. beer. If I win, you buy me a tank of petrol."

"Fair enough! You're on!" Engines revved--

The light turned green; engines roared and tires squealed as the three muscle cars screamed out of the intersection. Thad floored the Nissan, and grinned; tonight he'd find out if a modern engine and nitrous could beat Duoc's classic with its monster engine.

The three cars howled down the road, first one, than the other pulling ahead slightly or dropping behind. Slowly, Duoc's Barracuda pulled ahead of Thad's Nissan--and the mystery Porsche kept pace with him. Thad was a good two or three car lengths behind when the old billboard that stood about a quarter-mile from the state line came in sight.

"Now!" Thad said to himself as he punched the nitrous injection button. The Nissan screamed and jumped forward, closing to within two, one car lengths, even on--passing! The race was his!

The dark red mystery Porsche hurtled past him like a cruise missile down Baghdad's main highway. The black Nissan shook with the wind of the Porsche's passing--Thad gaped at it. The phrase "blew my doors off" suddenly leaped to mind.

Just across the state line, the Porsche hit the brakes and skidded into a perfect bootlegger reverse, killing all its speed and turning the car around to line up with the convenience store driveway. Thad could only stare in awe at the sheer perfection of the maneuver--then frantically pump his own brakes, slowing down enough to turn around and drive back to the convenience store/gas station.

Duoc drove up beside him. Thad looked across at him and over at the lighted gas pumps, where Dead End waited for them.

"Well, I guess we owe someone a tank of gas."

  
  


  
  



End file.
